The Ginny Files
by Lawwwren
Summary: Harry realises that the one he loves has been under his nose all along. Lots of fluff and gooey stuff. H/G
1. Meet the real Ginny

Hello all! This is my first H/G fic, being a recent convert, so please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone.  
  
Introduction.  
  
The Ginny files. It was a hot, lazy afternoon at the Burrow, and the only person outside was a fifteen-year-old girl with crimson hair flopping lazily over her sleep- ridden face. While others in the world were enjoying their summer holidays, this girl, Ginny, felt anxious to get back to school. For Ginny was not an ordinary girl. She was a witch. She flew on broomsticks and cast spells with a wand and brewed up potions in a cauldron.  
  
However, this was not Ginny's biggest secret. Ginny had a deeper, darker secret, one that no one else knew about.  
  
It was this secret that made her so anxious to be back at school, where the protections of the school grounds kept her safe from the terrible dangers that she faced away from the castle and its hidden world.  
  
However, her secret was not the only reason that Ginny wanted to go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was another reason, another secret of sorts, but one that everyone seemed to know about.  
  
She had written him a poem once,  
  
His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.  
  
She winced, shoving the memory away from her.  
  
But the face refused to go away.  
  
Harry.  
  
***  
  
Ok, so it was short, I just want a couple of reviews before I start getting serious with it, coz if I don't get any reviews, I'll go home and cry. : ( so plz review, all you gotsta do is click that button down there. Go on. You know you want to.  
  
LOVE Lawwwren. 


	2. Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone.  
  
Thankyou so much to Story, Harry Snape and Carla for reviewing. I'm sorry it was so short but I've written long fics before that never get reviewed so I just wanted to make sure. Don't hurt me!!!  
  
Alright, I promise that this will be an epic fic, so long as you keep reviewing. (BTW, it's exactly four months till HP& OotP comes out.!!!)  
  
Chapter One. The Burrow. "Hey Ginny, what you doing?"  
  
A voice behind her startled her out of her reverie, jolting her back into the real world.  
  
"Ron! Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Mum said to tell you to come inside for dinner," he smiled mischievously, "we're having some guests."  
  
Ginny looked up, surprised, "Who?"  
  
Ron just grinned wider and walked back towards the house.  
  
"WHO?" Ginny yelled after him, but she received no answer.  
  
Could it be Harry? No, he wasn't supposed to come here, not now that You Know Who had risen.  
  
So who then? Ginny's curiosity got the better of her, and, illegally muttering a charm to straighten her clothing and smooth out her hair, she raced after her brother.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mum? Who's this mysterious visitor who's coming for dinner?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly, "He's standing behind you."  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
Ginny knew that voice. It was the same voice that had saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts, the same voice that had been a secret lullaby to ease her to sleep. Its owner, in fact, had saved countless lives by defeating a full grown dark wizard, when he himself had been unable to walk.  
  
Ginny turned to look at the owner of that wonderful, precious voice.  
  
"Hey Harry." She managed to choke out, feeling her knees go weak at the fact that he was staring straight into her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled over, "Ginny, would you mind helping Harry take his stuff up to Ron's room? He's probably tired after the trip here."  
  
Ginny smiled nervously at Harry.  
  
Harry handed her a small bag and his broom stick, and followed her towards the stairs.  
  
"How've your holidays been going?"  
  
He's asking me a question like that? When he must be worried sick about all the trouble that's been caused in the last two years?  
  
"Alright. We were going to go visit Charlie, but we got caught up."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Hermione's supposed to be coming tomorrow. She wrote me and said that she broke up with Krum."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Ron will be over the moon."  
  
Harry also smiled, "I take it I'm not the only one who's noticed."  
  
"You'd have to be blind to miss it. Ron has liked her for YEARS. I think he just never showed it coz he's never had much competition before."  
  
"He hasn't admitted it yet."  
  
"He doesn't have to. Hermione's a bit more cluey than he is. She knows how she feels and she knows how he feels."  
  
"So why doesn't she do something about it?" Harry looked at her with sudden respect in his eyes, "How is it that you know so much stuff about two of my best friends when I don't even know about it?"  
  
Ginny smiled, suddenly self-conscious, "I don't know. It's like some sort of sixth sense. I just know."  
  
Harry grinned, "What am I feeling right now?"  
  
"I can't read people or something like that. I just get feelings sometimes."  
  
"So what is your feeling?"  
  
Ginny smiled shyly, "you're really hungry and you're happy to be here."  
  
Harry stared in astonishment, "how did you know?"  
  
"I know I would be."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
They had reached the door to Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Ginny." Harry looked at her with a smile and pressed a finger to his lips, "If what you said about Ron and Hermione is true, then I think we have some conspiring to do."  
  
Ginny just smiled. She'd conspire with Harry any day.  
  
***  
  
Harry had a sleepless night. While he loved being at the Burrow, the truth was that Ron's floor was about five stories higher than his room at Privet Drive, and therefore about a hundred degrees hotter. Tossing restlessly, he finally gave up and dragged his pillow and a light sheet down the many stories to the living room. Settling on the couch, he found that his mind could not stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Ginny. He had never really noticed much about her before. He had looked after briefly in the Chamber of Secrets, but she had been so afraid of what consequences would come of her actions that they had never really had much of a conversation.  
  
But now. she had opened up a lot to him. She had revealed that she had some sort of . sixth sense. Harry began to wonder if she had ever told anyone else.  
  
He remembered something Ron had once said to him.  
  
Hearing voices is not a good sign, even in the wizarding world.  
  
Did that apply to abnormal powers as well?  
  
Harry sighed, and lay back down to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny heard Harry as he wandered downstairs. Quiet as a cat, she tiptoed down after him, and peeped around the corner as he settled himself on the couch. But he did not go to sleep.  
  
Ginny watched, fascinated as he stared into the space around, apparently pondering some difficult problem.  
  
A worried feeling overcame her and she felt his curiosity. She also received a startling mental picture of herself, exhausted as she, accompanied by him, left a dark Chamber. She knew that place.  
  
The vision left her, and she stumbled out of her reverie, to see him fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Back in bed, Ginny pondered the complexity of her power's reaction to Harry. It was astounding.  
  
And this worried her very much.  
  
***  
  
Ok, that was a little longer. I know you like to read ones with a bit more action, and I promise that there will be lots of action once Hermione comes and Harry realizes how he feels about Ginny and Ginny's power takes some twists, but I am buried in work at the mo, so you'll have to be patient with me. I promise to have the next one out in less than two weeks. (Maybe three, I promise I'll try for two, though.) However. If I don't get a decent amount of reviews, say about ten - ish, then I will be forced to take longer. I'm sorry, I don't want to do that, I'm just sick of writing and not getting barely any reviews. I still love you all though.  
  
Love Lawwwren. 


	3. Prophecy

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Punkin, a wonderful ff writer, for being the first person ever to dedicate a chapter to me. (MUAH). I'd also like to thank Punkin, viva, Megsmurffey, Rain Wolf, Barbara, Mia and Kyle785 for reviewing. TEN REVIEWS!! I feel loved. I am giving up sleeping time to write this, bcoz, let's face it, rowers don't get to sleep anyway so it's no different to any other day (I'm a poet and I didn't know it).  
  
(BTW I love rowing!!!)  
  
Chapter 2 - Prophecy.  
  
Ginny woke up groggy and less refreshed than when she had gone to sleep.  
  
Wandering down into the kitchen, she noticed Harry lying on the couch where she had left him last night.  
  
"Morning, Gin."  
  
Ginny blushed (darn blushing), "Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Too hot in Ron's room."  
  
Ginny nodded silently.  
  
She could see his eyes, two green lanterns glinting at her like a cat.  
  
His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.  
  
Mentally, she hit herself, "Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's alright, I'll get myself something."  
  
Ginny nodded and stood there awkwardly for a second before moving into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Her curls are the colour of crimson fire.  
  
Her eyes bore into the soul.  
  
Her mind exposes you as a liar,  
  
And destroys all that is foul. (A/N I'm sorry. I know soul doesn't rhyme with foul.)  
  
Hermione placed a marker in the book she was reading and climbed out of the taxi, paying the driver and walking hurriedly into the house.  
  
"Hermione!!" cried a voice.  
  
Hermione grinned, placing her arms around the neck of her small freckled friend.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I do believe you have shrunk since I last saw you."  
  
Ginny stuck out her tongue, " Maybe you've just got giant blood and it's only just decided to show its face."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Maybe."  
  
Ginny also smiled, glad her friend was here.  
  
"Sooo." Hermione looked down at her young companion, "Is Ron here?" she asked, too casually.  
  
Ginny burst into laughter at the sudden burst of suppressed emotion she received from the older girl.  
  
Still giggling, she replied, "Yes. He's been waiting for you to get here for hours."  
  
Hermione blushed, "And Harry," she continued, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
Ginny's giggles subsided at the thought of Harry, "Yes," she paused, "Hermione. I think I need to talk to you about something. But, not now."  
  
Hermione nodded distractedly, and Ginny had to hide another grin as she saw the object of Hermione's distraction.  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
"HERMIONE!!!"  
  
Ginny watched her brother sprint across the grass and envelope Hermione in a hug.  
  
The pair hurriedly pulled apart when they heard Harry cat calling behind them.  
  
Ginny smiled up at Harry, shy once more as he too gave Hermione a hug.  
  
***  
  
Hermione settled into bed, yawning after the long day. Opening her book once more, she read:  
  
There is only one place to hide from her,  
  
And that lies within truth,  
  
Her destiny is one day to win,  
  
The method is not foolproof.  
  
One man a lover,  
  
One man a friend,  
  
One man a brother,  
  
One man, her end.  
  
O choose wisely,  
  
Golden fire,  
  
Your powers are great,  
  
But he's a liar,  
  
So seek not solace in those you love  
  
The price you'll pay is one too great for you to live with.  
  
And beware of the dragon.  
  
Ginny wandered into her room and muttered a sleepy goodnight to Hermione.  
  
Hermione placed the marker once more in her book, "Prophecies for children of the age" and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
It was very dark, and very cold. Ginny was lying somewhere in a fitful sleep, but she knew she was dreaming. A shadow followed her, a shadow of great powers and horrible intentions. It was attracted to her power, because her power was made of the same evil as it.  
  
Ginny screamed as it grabbed her and revealed its face.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke as a scream echoed in his mind. He glanced over to Ron's bed, where Ron slept peacefully.  
  
Harry realized he was hot once more and sighing, got out of bed and made his way down towards the living room.  
  
He was on the landing near Ginny's bedroom when he heard a door creak open. Glancing up, he saw Ginny scamper down the stairs. Curious, he followed he silently.  
  
In the kitchen, he found her, sitting at the table, weeping almost silently.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny's head flew up and she jumped in her seat.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Harry took the seat next to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ginny hastily wiped her tears, "Sure. I'm fine."  
  
Harry noticed her shaky voice and impulsively placed an arm around her shoulder, "No you're not. Dumb question, Harry."  
  
Ginny laughed softly, and relaxed onto his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "It was just a nightmare."  
  
"Nightmares can be pretty scary. I have had a few in my time."  
  
Ginny's power burst into flame. A white-hot burning sensation flooded her forehead, right where Harry's scar would be. Irrational fear and pain ran through her, making her panic.  
  
The sensation was gone, as fast as it had begun.  
  
Harry looked at her, suddenly concerned, "Ginny? You're shaking!"  
  
"I'm alright. Just a bit cold."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows; I came down here because it's about a million degrees.  
  
He let it go.  
  
Ginny looked up into his worried eyes, "I think I'll go back to bed." She slid out of his embrace and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Reaching them, she turned back, "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"No problemo, Gin." She saw his white teeth flash at her through the dark kitchen.  
  
She started up the staircase.  
  
***  
  
Outside, a dark figure watched the pair in the kitchen. The Prophecy had begun.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, the figure bent forwards until her head touched the ground.  
  
"Peace be to you, Golden Fire."  
  
***  
  
A/N And I'm going to have to leave it there for now. SORRY!!! Like I said, I am giving up sleep and I feel that is a perfect spot to leave this chapter. I will try to get the chapters longer at one point, but for now, the problem is time. So, for now, I'll try to get as many chapters done as possible, but it will take a while.  
  
REVIEWS!!!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, but if you want more, then I'm going to have to ask for at least.. 20. Come on, ten reviews a chapter isn't that much. It takes you a second and a half, and I get sooo happy when people review.  
  
Assuming I get the reviews, I will have chapter 3 up by. probably the tenth of March. But it may take longer than that, so I am eternally sorry if I don't make that date. I promise to try!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Luv Lawwwren. 


	4. Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone.  
  
I'm sorry for the wait! I have been six feet under with work and rowing, but rowing finishes this weekend (sob!) so I should have more time to update more regularly.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! Kisses to everyone.  
  
Chapter 3. Ginny watched Harry as he mounted his broomstick and flew up into the air to join her brothers.  
  
Quidditch. She sighed. While she loved the sport, she couldn't quite understand why they had to talk about it constantly.  
  
Hermione of course seemed happy watching Ron show off as he flew around, attempting to impress her, so Ginny turned her attention back to the game, and was filled with a sudden, awful premonition as her eyes fell on Harry, who was diving for the Quaffle.  
  
~ Thunder roared in her mind and she began to shake as she saw Harry falling, falling from a place Ginny couldn't see. A bolt of lightning forked down to the ground, ripping through Harry's body on its way.  
  
As Ginny watched, Harry hit the ground.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Harry!" screamed a girl, and Ginny realised it was herself.  
  
"Harry!" ~  
"Harry!"  
  
It was a few seconds before Ginny realised that the last cry had come from her mouth, and that Harry and everyone else had stopped stock still at the terror in her voice and were staring at her, worried.  
  
Ginny stopped noticing. Her brain was too busy replaying the vision over and over, her heart beating almost to exhaustion. She saw her world sway before her as she fell sideward into the dirt.  
  
***  
  
Harry was the first to reach the ground and he dove towards her, his mind spinning with endless horrible versions of the current situation.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
He crashed to his knees beside her, shaking her shoulders,  
  
~ Please don't be dead, Ginny, please don't be dead ~  
  
He was hit with sudden deja vu as he thought these words, but the moment was lost through his panic.  
  
Ron and George hurried up behind him, before Hermione crashed in after them, wand in hand.  
  
Ron looked at her wand; "You'll be expelled."  
  
"Ginny's life could be at stake, Ron." Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Rescindium Fatismalimo!"  
~ Ginny felt an electric shock echo through her body. The black shadow that resided inside her began to shake with a repressed fury, a fury Ginny had worked so hard to contain for all her young years. Her power had never slipped from her control, never been free to create the destruction it had always desired to wreak upon the people it hated, the people Ginny loved. It was through Ginny's love that she had kept the shadow controlled.  
  
But now. Now she was behind a veil of gauze, gauze that was as fine as silk but as tough as steel. Now she couldn't maintain her hold.  
  
She began to shake as the power inside her built, threatening to split her in two from the intense, blinding pain that was ripping through her every sense of being.  
  
She clenched her teeth, refusing to scream, for to do so would be to give in to shadow and to allow it free reign of her, freedom to use her body to hurt those she loved.  
  
She felt Harry's arm grab her wrist in a tiny, distant part of her mind, and she held on to the love she felt at that touch.  
  
Slowly, painstakingly slowly, the shadow began to retreat. It fought her every step of the way, but she refused to budge, forcing it, muscling it back into its container with every once of her will.  
  
Finally slamming the door closed, she braced herself against it with all her might, struggling to stay conscious ~  
Harry grabbed her wrist, "Come on, Ginny, wake up."  
  
He felt something invisible tugging at him, some unseen hand wrapping around his chest and pulling him inexorably towards her, as though someone was pulling out his soul.  
  
He felt some terrible internal struggle happening as Ginny fought against something in her mind, and he allowed that hand to pull him to her aid.  
~ Ginny felt Harry's strength trying desperately to free her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her power gauging everything that he felt at her touch ~  
Harry felt the first drops of rain as the hand released him and Ginny's arms snaked up around his neck. Instinctively returning the hug, he felt his knees go weak with relief as she took in a huge gasp of air.  
  
Ginny was crying. She buried her head into Harry's shoulder and began to cry and cry at how close she had come to destroying him.  
  
"Shhh," he crooned, "It's alright, you're alright."  
  
Ginny held him tight then released him, wiping tears from her bloodshot eyes, the rain around them suddenly crescendo-ing into a mighty thunderstorm.  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright?" Five Weasley brothers and Hermione jostled around her, all anxious to check she was alright.  
  
She found herself swept into a hug from Charlie and was half carried, half dragged into the house.  
  
Harry watched her go, struck by the new feelings furiously chasing each other around his stomach.  
  
Around him, the rain fell with renewed intensity, lightning flashing magnificently around the clearing.  
  
Pulling his jumper over his head, Harry sprinted after the Weasleys.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat on the living room couch wrapped in a blanket, sucking on a thermometer, sighing at her mother's insistent plea that she rest.  
  
But her mind could not stop going over the vision she had had.  
  
Harry was in danger, that much she knew. But what could she do to save him?  
  
A bolt of lightning flashed outside, and she began to shiver as she remembered the lightning in her premonition.  
  
She began to feel scared for him. "Harry!" she called.  
  
There was a strange silence as her call echoed around the downstairs. Everyone else was upstairs.  
  
"Harry!" she called again, louder this time, frightening herself with the urgency in her voice.  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
Ginny felt her terror escalate and she ran up to Ron's room, running like a child who has received a fright from a shadow.  
  
Knocking on the door, Ginny burst in, to find Ron and Hermione springing apart.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, her fear deleting Hermione's blush and Ron's angry look.  
  
Both shrugged, and Ginny turned, running outside to the storm.  
  
***  
  
Harry had been caught up in the rain. The slipperiness of the ground and absolute sheets of downpour had given him good reason to duck under a small copse of trees to wait out the storm.  
  
Sitting there, he had ample time to think about Ginny's mysterious ailness.  
  
~ She screamed my name before she fainted ~  
  
Harry smiled as he remembered her small arms hugging him and her pixie face buried in his shoulder.  
  
The rain intensified, and he sighed, impatient to get home.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ginny ignored the rain as it poured down her back and streamed down her face.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Lightning flashed again and Ginny began to run faster.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry's head whipped up as he heard Ginny call his name.  
  
"Ginny?" Forgetting the rain, he headed for the sound of her voice.  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of this storm!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Once again, he followed her voice.  
  
Everything suddenly became slow motion for Ginny. A rumble of thunder rolled overhead and Ginny felt the electricity build up in the air. A fork of lightning came down, ever so slowly, and Ginny's mind took over as she threw herself at Harry's body, her mind replaying the results of her vision over and over.  
  
The pair landed in a heap, a mere couple of metres from where the fork had hit.  
  
"Harry? Harry, oh God, don't be dead. Please, Harry, please."  
  
Harry felt Ginny's arms pull him up to her, "Ginny, I'm alright."  
  
Ginny felt herself melt.  
  
She threw her arms around him and squeezed him harder than she thought possible.  
  
Harry looked at her admiringly, "You saved my life."  
  
Ginny stopped hugging him and smacked him across the face, not too hard, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
Harry laughed as her tears wet his shirt.  
  
"You're getting my shirt wet."  
  
Ginny laughed also, "You're already soaked through."  
  
"So are you. C'mon, let's go get dry."  
  
Ginny looked at him and took the offered hand.  
  
Harry pulled her up, wrapping her in a quick hug. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ginny blushed, "What was that for?"  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and they hurried towards the house.  
  
Ginny felt so relieved, that she didn't notice what had been wrong with the situation.  
  
In her vision, Harry had been falling. And it hadn't been raining.  
  
***  
  
A/N I'm sorry if this was terribly corny and cliched, but I liked it. Little bit of a cliffie, not too big, coz I don't know when I'll get the next bit written so I don't want you all in suspense for too long or you'll get bored. Anyway. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to write to you all, but I'll mention everyone at a later point when I get back on a normal schedule... Rowing finished last weekend!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I want to cry.  
  
Please review. I'll love you forever if you do.  
  
Thankyou!!  
  
Luv Lawwwren. 


End file.
